1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relates to an image processing apparatus performing chromatic aberration correction.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging errors, called aberrations, occur in still cameras and video cameras using lenses. Because the refractive index of each glass lens is varied depending on wavelengths, the imaging position is varied depending on colors. In result, Chromatic aberration, which is one of the imaging errors, occurs. The chromatic aberration includes longitudinal chromatic aberration, and lateral chromatic aberration. Magnifications varies depending on imaging positions in the lateral chromatic aberrations. Therefore, the magnification is increased as the waveform is sequentially increased in order of blue, green, and red, to peripheral parts away from the optical center (optical axis).
Related technologies are discussed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H5-3568, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H6-113309, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-69343, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-241991.